Encuentros
by Fanderichie
Summary: Un repaso a través de los encuentros vividos por Lyra y Silver en los juegos, desde la primera vez que se ven en Pueblo Primavera hasta su colaboración en la Guarida Dragón. Su relación evoluciona al mismo tiempo que ellos y los sentimientos mutuos terminan aflorando. Rating T por situaciones de índole sexual. Soulsilvershipping.


Notas previas: Esta historia es un repaso de los encuentros que tienen Silver y Lyra a lo largo de su viaje por Johto y de cómo evoluciona su relación. Se basa principalmente en la edición Soul Silver, pero también tiene elementos de la edición Cristal. Otras cosas, sin embargo, son licencias que me he tomado yo; me he inventado cosas y he modificado otras. Los diálogos también los he sacado directamente de los juegos, aunque otras veces los he modificado o directamente inventado (sobre todo lo que dice Lyra, que como todos sabemos, en los juegos no habla). Aun así, todo encaja dentro de los juegos más o menos bien. Espero que os guste. Adoro absolutamente a Silver, así que esta historia es una especie de homenaje a él.

El Rating varía de unos encuentros a otros. En general se mantiene PG, pero en concreto del momento en la Torre de Radio en adelante lo calificaría de T, porque la temática y lo que hacen los personajes es algo explícito.

ENCUENTROS

Pueblo Primavera

_Un primer encuentro. Una primera impresión_.

Lyra estaba eufórica. Por fin, por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había ansiado; por fin iba a poder abandonar el hogar para emprender un viaje lleno de aventuras que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Lo cierto es que la muchacha se sentía ahogada en Pueblo Primavera, su tierra natal. No había mucha gente joven viviendo allí, ya que en cuanto alcanzaban la edad adecuada, o bien comenzaban su propio viaje o bien iban en busca de un futuro más estable en alguna de las otras ciudades de Johto, principalmente en Ciudad Trigal, que era donde se concentraba el núcleo urbano de la región. Por ello, desde que era pequeña, su único amigo en el pueblo había sido Ethan. Para Lyra, Ethan era como un hermano mayor. Algo sabiondo e incluso a veces engreído pero un hermano mayor al fin y al cabo, siempre cuidando de ella, enseñándole cosas nuevas o recordándole las que ya sabía pero tenía olvidadas. Aun y todo, Lyra se sentía sola.

¿? estaba nervioso. Por fin, por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había ansiado; por fin iba a poder hacerse con una de aquellas criaturas para emprender un viaje lleno de retos que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Fuera del laboratorio del Profesor Elm, apoyado contra la parte trasera del edificio y parcialmente escondido por unos arbustos se encontraba ¿?, a la espera de que cayera la noche para poder irrumpir más fácilmente en la estancia y así robar uno de los tres pokémon iniciales destinados a la nueva promoción de entrenadores. Sus manos, sudorosas por la ansiedad, dejaban una marca húmeda en la cristalera contra la que estaba apoyado. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, aunque procuraba por todos los medios mantener la calma. Aquella era su oportunidad. Su oportunidad de empezar de cero, de mostrarle a su padre lo que era la verdadera fuerza y de demostrarle que él era fuerte, de vengarse de la organización culpable de que sus padres no le prestaran la más mínima atención de niño –algo que cambió cuando su padre vio en él un potencial sucesor, hecho que terminó de destrozar emocionalmente al joven, el cual era consciente de que su padre no lo quería por quien era, sino que sólo buscaba sacar un beneficio o, en este caso, mantener intacto su imperio.

La casa de Lyra se encontraba bastante cerca del laboratorio del Profesor Elm, pero ambos edificios estaban orientados de un modo en que la muchacha tenía que rodear dicho laboratorio para poder acceder a la entrada principal. Mientras la chica caminaba enérgica e inmersa en sus ensoñaciones de futuro, reparó en una figura con forma humana encaramada a la fachada del laboratorio. Lo que más le llamó la atención de aquella figura ensombrecida por los matorrales entre los que estaba oculta fue una larga y roja cabellera, de un rojo tan intenso que parecía casi irreal. Intrigada por aquella anómala presencia, la futura entrenadora decidió acercarse a comprobar de quién o qué se trataba.

¿? estaba absolutamente absorto en sus propias cavilaciones. No estaba seguro del modo en que debía operar para sustraer una de aquellas pokéball sin ser descubierto o sin que saltara ningún dispositivo de seguridad. Desde la ventana por la que observaba el interior del edificio, el chico pudo comprobar que el laboratorio disponía tanto de una alarma antirrobo como de cámaras de seguridad. Aquello no iba a ser una tarea sencilla. Abstraído en sus pensamientos, ¿? no reparó en la presencia que acababa de materializarse curiosa tras de él.

"¿_Necesitas ayuda_?". Una voz joven y aguda, definitivamente femenina, consiguió devolver al muchacho al mundo que lo rodeaba. Su corazón, el cual ya de por sí latía fuertemente por la ansiedad, aceleró sus pulsaciones bruscamente al sentirse descubierto. Realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo, simplemente estaba escudriñando el interior del laboratorio desde una ventana, pero al ser consciente de sus incívicas intenciones, ¿? se sintió descubierto. El miedo se apoderó de él. No podía fracasar antes de haber empezado. Tenso y a la defensiva, el muchacho se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a quien lo había perturbado.

Cuando aquella figura desconocida se giró, Lyra se topó con una mirada penetrante que la dejó paralizada. Se trataba de un muchacho, un chico de su edad aproximadamente, con una larga y densa cabellera pelirroja la cual no hacía más que intensificar la fiereza que su par de ojos grises emanaban. En aquella mirada Lyra pudo leer sentimientos contradictorios. Era una mirada intensa y decidida, pero al mismo tiempo sus pupilas saltaban de una forma que denotaba también un sentimiento de miedo e inseguridad.

¿? no leyó nada en Lyra. Simplemente la miró de arriba a abajo, queriendo calibrar el grado de peligrosidad que aquella muchacha pudiera suponer para él. ¿Diría a alguien que estaba ahí? ¿Se lo diría al profesor o directamente avisaría a las autoridades? Pensamientos inconexos y paranoicos corrieron sin orden ni concierto por la mente de ¿? mientras sus ojos retenían la imagen de su potencial descubridora. Iba vestida con un peto vaquero, revelando que efectivamente se trataba de una chica de pueblo. Se recogía el pelo en dos tristes coletas que le daban un aire infantil, potenciado por el gorro ridículamente enorme que la coronaba. El chico se relajó. No parecía muy lista. Su interés en la muchacha se desvaneció por completo y de un empujón bastante brusco la despachó con un tosco "¿Qué estás mirando?".

Lyra, por un momento, se sintió desconcertada y contrariada. No terminaba de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Aquel chico la había empujado? Pronto su incredulidad se convirtió en rabia y enfado pero, no queriendo meterse en una pelea innecesaria con alguien tan sospechoso, decidió dejarlo pasar y concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente había ido a hacer allí. ¡Conseguir su primer pokémon! Ningún estúpido pelirrojo iba a estropearle su feliz día.

En cuanto entró al laboratorio, la mirada de ¿? volvió a aparecer en su mente sin que ella lo hubiese querido.

Ciudad Cerezo

_Cruce de caminos. Un descubrimiento._

Lyra corría acalorada, la abrupta y entrecortada llamada telefónica del Profesor Elm la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Al parecer algo terrible había ocurrido durante el tiempo que ella había ocupado visitando al Sr. Pokémon –por petición del propio profesor– al norte de Ciudad Cerezo. La muchacha no acertaba a imaginar cual podría ser el gran desastre que había acontecido en su pueblo natal, pero más le valía darse prisa, o lo que quisiera que había ocurrido podría agravarse aún más.

¿? corría acalorado, su plan de hacerse con una de las pokéball reservadas a la nueva generación de entrenadores había sido mucho más dificultoso de lo que en un primer momento había previsto, de modo que el muchacho tuvo que improvisar una huida rápida para que las autoridades no lo atraparan y lo encerraran en algún centro de jóvenes delincuentes. No estaba seguro de qué pokémon era el que había cogido en el caos del momento – al fin y al cabo, su irrupción en el laboratorio se había hecho notar casi al instante.

Ambos jóvenes corrían en direcciones opuestas. Lyra de vuelta Pueblo Primavera, ¿? hacia Ciudad Cerezo, huyendo. Justo cuando había llegado a la frontera entre Cerezo y la ruta 29, la muchacha colisionó sorpresivamente contra algo blando y cálido –vivo– que la hizo caer sobre sus posaderas lanzando un pequeño gemido y haciéndose daño en el proceso. Aún no había procesado lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando escuchó una voz joven pero firme y masculina que decía:

- Conseguiste un pokémon en el laboratorio, ¡menudo desperdicio! – Aún en el suelo, Lyra miró hacia arriba y se encontró frente a frente con aquel muchacho pelirrojo de mirada gris y penetrante una vez más. Aquella mirada le había impactado cuando se conocieron dos días antes, a las afueras del laboratorio, y nuevamente la había dejado paralizada por un instante. – Alguien como tú… ¿me escuchas lo que te digo? – Continuó el pelirrojo despreciando a aquella chica que tan mala primera impresión le había causado. Como si saliera de un trance, sin embargo, la chica procesó las palabras que acababa de escuchar y no le gustaron nada.

- ¡Tú! ¿cómo te atreves? ¿quién te crees que er- – Antes de que Lyra pudiera terminar con sus reproches, el chico sentenció:

- Yo también tengo un buen pokémon. ¡Te enseñaré de lo que hablo! – Por lo que la chica pudo notar, ¿? Se sentía enormemente frustrado y no sabía cómo gestionar sus propios sentimientos. Necesitaba desahogarse de algo. Ella no era el problema, ¡no podía serlo, ni siquiera se conocían!, sino la pelota antiestrés de lo que quisiera que corría por la mente del joven.

Para cualquier entrenador medianamente experimentado, el combate que aquellos jóvenes acababan de mantener habría sido lo más aburrido y monótono de ver del mundo; un intercambio ordenado de placajes y arañazos entre dos pokémon iniciales básicos de la región. Sin embargo para ellos, novatos ambos, fue una intensa batalla por ver quién era el más fuerte de los dos. En realidad aquel era el vago pretexto por el cual se habían enzarzado en la pelea, una falsa rivalidad acababa de nacer entre ellos. Él necesitaba desfogarse, soltar adrenalina y sobre todo, demostrar su fortaleza. Necesitaba sentirse reconocido. Ella sentía curiosidad por el muchacho; una curiosidad indeterminada que no lograba explicar. En aquel combate ¿? se había desnudado emocionalmente sin pretenderlo, y Lyra, dotada de una amplia inteligencia emocional innata, lo había captado todo al instante.

Se sentía inferior. Y se sentía solo.

Lyra venció el combate. Aun sin tener la ventaja del tipo, ella había tenido tiempo de entrenar a su pokémon durante aquellos dos días que habían transcurrido desde que se conocieron, mientras que él se había dedicado a huir y esconderse para no ser descubierto por las autoridades que indudablemente lo estarían buscando. No había sido una batalla igualitaria. Aquello acrecentó el complejo de inferioridad del pelirrojo, que se sintió aún más airado.

- Grrrr… - Gruñó el chico cerrando fuertemente los puños - ¿Feliz de haber ganado? – Lyra quería decir algo, desmentir que se sintiera feliz o satisfecha por haberlo hecho sentir mal, pero no supo cómo ponerlo en palabras sin que sonaran a palabras de pena. En cualquier caso, tampoco habría tenido tiempo para decir nada, pues el ultrajado entrenador prosiguió con una novedosa verborrea – Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, mi pokémon era más débil, solo espera a que lo pueda entrenar. ¿Quieres saber quién soy? Sólo te diré que voy a ser el mejor entrenador del mundo. – Y acto seguido se alejó de la chica propinándole en el proceso un leve empujón, a propósito, con el hombro. Ella quedó inmóvil en el sitio, incrédula por la actitud del chico que claramente pretendía esconder su sentimiento de inferioridad con una fachada agresiva de tipo duro.

En todas estas cuestiones pensaba Lyra cuando sus ojos captaron algo en el suelo. Se agachó para recoger el objeto perdido y descubrió que se trataba de una tarjeta de entrenador. Claramente falsa. El color y la disposición tanto de la foto como de la información eran la misma que en la suya, pero el material de la tarjeta, sin plastificar y mucho más fina lo delataban. Echó una ojeada curiosa a la información, pero sólo pudo descubrir el supuesto nombre de aquel chico, pues en ese mismo instante ¿? reparó en que su tarjeta se había caído y de un tirón brusco se la arrebató a Lyra de las manos.

- ¡Devuélveme eso, es mi tarjeta de entrenador! Oh, no… has visto mi nombre… - El miedo a ser descubierto volvió a apoderarse del joven entrenador, que indeciso, no supo muy bien cómo actuar. ¿Debería amenazar a la chica para que no dijera nada? Pronto desechó la idea, pues no estaba precisamente en su mejor forma después de haber sido vapuleado por ella en combate. Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía por qué saber nada de su crimen, ni siquiera estaba en el pueblo cuando todo ocurrió, así que optó por alejarse de allí cuanto antes sin siquiera despedirse.

- ¡Eh! ¡ESPERA! – Lyra intentó llamarlo en vano, pues él ya había corrido lejos.

Kamon. Ese era el nombre que aparecía escrito en su tarjeta de entrenador. La entrenadora lo consideró brevemente. Le sonaba extranjero, extraño. Probablemente sería tan falso como la propia tarjeta.

En ese momento Lyra recordó que tenía prisa por volver al laboratorio del Profesor Elm en Pueblo Primavera, así que reanudó su rápida marcha y guardó cualquier tipo de pensamiento concerniente a Kamon en lo más profundo de su mente.

Pueblo Primavera

_Una mentira peligrosa. Silver_.

En cuanto llegó al pueblo, Lyra se dirigó al laboratorio de cabeza. La zona estaba acordonada, un despliegue policial extremadamente inusual se había abierto paso en Pueblo Primavera, y los vecinos curiosos merodeaban por ahí intentando descubrir qué diablos ocurría. La entrenadora se dispuso a entrar en el edificio cuando un guardia le prohibió el paso, alegando que se había producido un robo y que era muy peligroso para una entrenadora joven y guapa como ella acercarse allí. Por la forma de hablar de aquel tipo y lo que decía, a Lyra se le antojó un señor de lo más antipático y baboso. Iba a replicarle cuando el propio Profesor Elm la llamó desde dentro del edificio, dejando claro al guarda que aquella entrenadora joven y guapa era alguien importante y a tener en cuenta.

En cuanto entró, lo primero que observó Lyra fue una gran cristalera rota. Era la misma cristalera contra la que había visto a Kamon encaramado aquel día, durante su primer encuentro. La imagen del entrenador se materializó cristalina en la mente de la joven. Las ideas se le agolparon precipitadamente: _unos ojos grises de mirada amenazadora, "yo también tengo un buen pokémon", una tarjeta de entrenador falsa, "se ha cometido un robo", una cristalera rota…_ ¿cómo no había caído antes? ¡KAMON! Se había producido un robo, ¡Kamon había robado un pokémon inicial del laboratorio!

- ¡Lyra! Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, ¡acércate! ¡menudo desastre, es terrible! Ven, ven…– La voz acelerada y nerviosa del Profesor Elm sacó a la joven de sus cábalas. Muy nerviosa por su reciente revelación, la chica se dejó arrastrar hasta donde esperaba un policía de mediana edad con un cuaderno en la mano. – Lyra, este señor policía tiene unas preguntas que hacerte.

- Lyra, ¿verdad? – Comenzó el agente – Recientemente se ha producido un robo aquí, en el laboratorio. Al parecer, por la información que he podido recabar de los vecinos y del propio profesor, el ejecutor del crimen podría ser un joven pelirrojo de pelo largo. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

En ese momento Lyra se sintió desprotegida. Aquel agente de la ley le imponía mucho respeto y sentía que debía obedecerlo y decirle todo lo que sabía. Por ello, automáticamente reveló que efectivamente se había enfrentado a un entrenador de aquellas características con un pokémon inicial aún sin entrenar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que te has enfrentado a él? – Preguntó animado el policía. Al parecer, gracias a la información de Lyra, se encontraba más cerca de resolver el caso– Entonces te diría su nombre, ¿no?

Fue entonces cuando Lyra dudó. La mirada de Kamon se le había quedado grabada en la mente. Aquel chico la había empujado dos veces, la había insultado y la había menospreciado, ella no tenía por qué sentir ningún tipo de simpatía por él. De hecho, no la sentía. Curiosidad tal vez, al fin y al cabo nunca había conocido a nadie tan claramente herido. Durante aquel combate había sentido muchas cosas, lo había sentido a él, su empatía extrema le había revelado lo que él más quería ocultar, su debilidad. Se sentía inferior. Ella misma alguna vez había experimentado esa sensación de menosprecio; sin ir más lejos, hacía unos minutos con el guarda de seguridad. Se sentía solo. Ella también se sentía sola en el pueblo. Intuía que las experiencias vitales de aquel chico eran mucho más fuertes y extremas que las suyas, pero si ella con sus nimios problemas se sentía muchas veces desdichada, ¿cómo se sentiría él entonces?

- ¿Y bien? – apremió el policía – ¿conoces su nombre o no?

- Me lo dijo – comenzó la chica – pero no sé si me acuerdo muy bien. ¿Tan importante es ese dato? – Lyra se hizo la tonta para intentar descubrir qué sería de Kamon si ella revelaba la identidad de aquel ladronzuelo juvenil.

- Es sumamente importante. Cuando conozcamos su nombre enviaremos un informe a todos los Centros Pokémon tanto de la región Johto como a los de Kanto. En algún momento tendrá que curar a sus pokémon, así que cuando enseñe su tarjeta de entrenador a la Enfermera Joy para acreditar que es un entrenador registrado, ella ya estará bajo previo aviso y procederemos a detenerlo. L o que ocurra después con él ya no es cosa nuestra – concluyó orgulloso el policía. Al parecer a nadie le importaba saber qué podía haber sido lo que había llevado a un chico tan joven a cometer un crimen.

"_Necesitan saber su nombre_" comenzó pensando Lyra, "_luego no tienen una foto de él. Con una fotografía la Enfermera Joy podría reconocerlo sin saber su nombre, pero necesitan el dato. Nadie le pone cara_". La joven era consciente de que robar estaba mal, de que el chico era un maleducado y de que probablemente la odiaba. También era consciente de que mentir a la autoridad era un delito, pero aun y todo, la chica sentía una inquietud que la hacía dudar. No sabía muy bien lo que era, nunca se había sentido así. La parte racional de su mente le decía que tenía que confesar, que debía hacer lo correcto. ¿Realmente aquello era lo correcto? La mirada gris del chico volvió a clavarse en su mente. Una mirada herida, vivida, al mismo tiempo nerviosa pero decidida. Una mirada contradictoria y adictiva. Unos ojos grises, casi plateados, que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

- Silver – mintió finalmente Lyra, rebautizando al chico con un nombre que hacía honor a esa mirada – Se llama Silver.

- ¡Silver! ¡Perfecto! Con esto estamos a punto de atrapar a ese ladrón de pokémon – Concluyó feliz el policía. Permaneció un tiempo más en el laboratorio, haciendo preguntas a los investigadores, acercándose al ventanal roto como si buscara huellas dactilares… todo pura fachada, pensó la entrenadora, se las estaba dando de gran detective cuando en realidad sólo era un agente mediocre con un plan bastante pobre que no iba a funcionar.

No sabía si había hecho lo correcto, pero se sentía bien consigo misma. Estaba un poco nerviosa por el subidón de adrenalina de haber mentido a un agente de la ley, aún pasarían varios días hasta que ese sentimiento de intranquilidad la abandonara. No entendía del todo por qué había encubierto a aquel chico que seguramente la odiaba, pero una cosa tenía clara: No lo había hecho por pena. No había sido compasión. Su mirada gris y solitaria volvió a la mente de Lyra. Se sentía identificada con él. Se sentía sola.

Después de haber encubierto a Silver, Lyra sentía que había formado un vínculo con él. Ahora compartían un secreto. El título de la película Amistades Peligrosas apareció de repente en su mente, irónica.

Torre Bellsprout

_Explicaciones. Una presentación en condiciones_.

Estaba siendo un buen entrenamiento. Los pensadores de aquel templo no eran especialmente fuertes, pero a Lyra le estaba sirviendo de calentamiento antes de enfrentarse a Pegaso, el líder del gimnasio Malva. Además había oído rumores por la ciudad de que en lo alto de la torre se encontraba el Anciano, un pensador muy sabio y experto entrenador que entregaba un Movimiento Oculto a aquellos entrenadores que lo derrotaran. La joven se sentía en racha. No sólo había vencido sin ningún problema a todos los contrincantes con los que se había ido encontrando de camino a la ciudad, sino que el reto de la Torre Bellsprout no le estaba costando mayores esfuerzos.

En cuanto llegó a lo alto de la torre, la entrenadora comprobó que el Anciano no estaba solo. Frente a él se erguía Silver en una pose arrogante, apoyando su mano izquierda contra el hueso de su cadera, una mueca vanidosa adornando su cara. Al parecer había vencido el combate, pues el Anciano le acercaba lentamente una cajita pequeña y cuadrada, con la forma de un disquete –lo que Lyra asumió que sería el Movimiento Oculto– mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que la chica no pudo escuchar. Aquellas palabras no debieron gustar al pelirrojo, pues su semblante cambió radicalmente a uno de exasperación y fastidio. Poniendo sus ojos en blanco suspiró fuertemente y sin mediar palabra procedió a marcharse con desinterés.

Tan pronto como se dio la vuelta para abandonar aquel lugar, el chico se encontró cara a cara con Lyra. Su rostro reflejó sorpresa, pues no esperaba volver a encontrarse con ella. Pronto corrigió su expresión facial a una mirada neutra.

- Silver… no esperaba encontrarte aquí – Comenzó cautelosa la entrenadora. El chico frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? – preguntó el pelirrojo procurando mantener su voz neutral pero dejando entrever una ligera confusión – Ese no es mi nombre.

- Cuando volví a Pueblo Primavera después de nuestro combate, la policía me hizo algunas preguntas sobre ti – Afirmó casualmente la chica por toda respuesta. El joven se alarmó.

- ¿Y qué les dijiste? – La ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse del chico.

- Nada – sentenció calmada Lyra. – No les dije nada, ni siquiera mencioné tu aspecto o que pude ver tu tarjeta de entrenador. Cuando me preguntaron tu nombre les di uno falso, Silver, por tus ojos, ¿sabes? – la muchacha comenzaba a atolondrarse en su discurso – así que puedes estar tranquilo. Dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué robaste ese pokémon? – Silver quedó mudo. Nunca esperó que nadie fuera ayudarlo gratuitamente, y mucho menos aquella chica con la que tan mal se había portado. ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? Un fugaz sentimiento de culpa se apoderó del chico al pensar que había arrastrado a aquella chiquilla a sus asuntos.

- No es de tu incumbencia– respondió serio el joven. Aquella muchacha no tenía por qué saber más de lo necesario sobre él, no tenía por qué contarle sus penas ni sus males. De pronto, algo en su interior hizo "clic" y aquel sentimiento de culpa inicial pronto se desvaneció en favor de otro pensamiento mucho menos halagüeño para su ego – ¡¿Sentiste pena de mí?! ¿Es por eso? – Acusó airado el pelirrojo elevando el tono de su voz y taladrando a Lyra con su mirada.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Replicó ofendida la joven – ¡Claro que no fue por pena!

- ¿Entonces por qué? – Insistió firme el chico, volviendo a bajar levemente el volumen de su voz – ¿Por qué no me delataste? – Un silencio prolongado inundó la sala. Lyra no acertaba a dar con una contestación ajustada a lo que sentía.

- No es de tu incumbencia – respondió por fin la chica, desafiante. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué lo había ayudado. Silver elevó una ceja, molesto, pero no quiso forzar más el tema. En realidad sólo quería irse de allí y quizás dormir un poco en el Centro Pokémon. Después de tantos días huyendo sentía que necesitaba reponer fuerzas, y ahora se sentía más aliviado al saber que el nombre por el que lo buscaban no coincidía con el de su tarjeta de entrenador. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna forma, Lyra probó suerte con una nueva pregunta. Quería saber más cosas de aquel pelirrojo misterioso – Por cierto, _Silver_, ¿qué hacías aquí? – El chico ignoró su nuevo mote. Giró levemente su cabeza a un lado para mirar por encima del hombro al derrotado Anciano que aún permanecía en el otro extremo de la sala.

- ¡Bah! – Exclamó con desdén – Afirma ser el Anciano, pero es muy débil. Es evidente. Jamás perdería ante quienes dicen que hay que ser bueno con los Pokémon. Solo me interesan los Pokémon ganadores. Paso de los Pokémon débiles. – Anunció vigoroso el chico, y tras dedicar una última mirada a aquella joven de coletas tristes, se alejó del lugar como ya acostumbraba, chocándose levemente contra su hombro al pasar a su lado. Era como si necesitara contacto humano.

- ¡Por cierto! – Gritó la entrenadora cuando el pelirrojo procedía a bajar las escaleras. El chico se paró en seco sin voltearse a mirarla – ¡Yo me llamo Lyra! – Tras un breve silencio, Silver levantó su mano izquierda como muestra de que la había oído mientras se alejaba definitivamente de aquel lugar.

No había sido un encuentro agradable en absoluto, pero por algún motivo Lyra se sentía satisfecha. Sonrió para sí antes de acercarse ella misma hacia el Anciano.

Otros encuentros menores

_Paréntesis. Costumbre._

Durante los siguientes meses, Lyra y Silver volvieron a encontrarse fugazmente para intercambiar insultos y combates hasta en tres ocasiones. La primera fue en Pueblo Azalea, nada más ganar la chica su medalla Colmena, justo cuando se dirigía al Encinar. El pelirrojo, con un ánimo visiblemente turbulento se acercó implacable hacia ella soltando improperios contra el Team Rocket. Se le veía excesivamente afectado, como si se tratara de algún asunto personal, aunque la muchacha no lograba acertar el porqué. El chico necesitaba descargarse y encontró en su rival el mejor saco de boxeo. Efectivamente, también fue por esa época cuando comenzaron a considerarse oficialmente rivales. No es que ambos lucharan por el mismo sueño ni nada por el estilo, sino que aquella denominación era la que mejor se ajustaba a su conflictiva relación.

El siguiente encuentro fue en Torre Quemada, ya en Ciudad Iris. Lyra se había dirigido a la torre en busca de Morty, el místico líder de gimnasio que en ese momento no se encontraba de servicio. La chica necesitaba su medalla Niebla cuanto antes, así que tras preguntar a varios habitantes el posible paradero del líder, allí se dirigió decidida. Cuál fue su sorpresa que, en lugar de al líder –o, mejor dicho, aparte de él– se encontró cara a cara con Silver, el cual iba en busca de los pokémon legendarios que regentaban dormidos la torre: Suicune, Entei y Raikou. La pequeña reunión de rivales no hizo sino agravar más la tensión existente entre ellos. Combatieron como de costumbre. Ganó Lyra como de costumbre. Silver descargó una serie de insultos y maldiciones como de costumbre. Era la costumbre. La muchacha muchas veces se preguntaba cuándo terminaría aquella dinámica. Quería llevarse bien con él. Silver, por su parte, en ocasiones se frustraba consigo mismo por no saber controlar sus impulsos. No lo admitía, pero aquella chica le afectaba de una forma inexplicable.

El último de estos pequeños encuentros se produjo en Ciudad Olivo, justo cuando Lyra procedía a entrar en el Gimnasio de la ciudad. Al parecer, según le informó un enfurecido Silver, la líder no se encontraba allí en esos momentos porque estaba cuidando de un pokémon enfermo en el Faro. Parecía frustrado, como si algo le hubiera salido mal o una pieza no terminara de encajar en su puzle. Aquella vez fue una de las pocas en las que no combatieron. Ese pensamiento intranquilizó ligeramente a la chica. Quizás eran tonterías, pero aquel cambio en su rutina se le antojaba un presagio de cambio. Tal vez el cambio que ella tanto anhelaba, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una variación a peor.

Guarida del Team Rocket

_Una derrota inesperada. Nuevas consideraciones_.

Nerviosa y decidida. Sentimientos contradictorios invadían a la joven que en esos momentos se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta que daba al despacho del jefe del Team Rocket. Podía abrirla, había logrado sonsacar las dos claves necesarias a los débiles soldados que custodiaban la guarida. Solo un paso más. ¿Estaba preparada? Lo cierto es que si había logrado llegar hasta allí, había sido en gran parte gracias a la ayuda de Lance, el cual, por cierto, ¿por qué no estaba con ella? ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?

Derrota absoluta. Ni una sola posibilidad de ganar. El Dragonite de aquel hombre no tenía ninguna debilidad, ni siquiera su Sneasel, con la evidente ventaja del tipo, había logrado hacerle daño. Silver, postrado de rodillas ante el hombre que lo había vapuleado, no lograba entender por qué había perdido. No había bajado la guardia, su equipo era fuerte, su estrategia sin fisuras, ¿cómo había perdido, entonces? Levantó la vista con rabia. Aquel misterioso Domadragón se le antojaba un aristarco acusador, de pie frente a él, mirando desde las alturas.

- Has perdido porque no confías lo suficiente en tus pokémon, no los amas. – Aquella sentencia airó aún más al pelirrojo, en cuya mente práctica sólo entraban estrategias de combate matemáticas en torno a los tipos, niveles, habilidades, características de base y naturalezas. – Aún estás a años luz de poder considerarte un entrenador pokémon digno. Tu estilo de combate es violento y se nota que no tienes en cuenta el bienestar de tus pokémon mientras luchas. – Antes de que Silver pudiera replicar, Lance ya se había dado la vuelta con una elegante sacudida de su capa y procedía a marcharse en dirección contraria. El pelirrojo aún tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – Gritó mientras con los puños golpeaba el suelo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera vencido un tipo con capa, ¡con capa!, el cual iba diciendo que para ganar combates lo más importante era el amor? ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? ¿Acaso sus reiteradas derrotas contra Lyra lo habían afectado más de lo que creía, o es que simplemente no era lo suficientemente bueno? No, aquello era imposible, su mente estratégica nunca había fallado, el problema eran sus pokémon, que eran débiles. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible después del duro entrenamiento al que los había sometido? ¡No tenía sentido!

Silver se incorporó lentamente. Tenía que llegar urgentemente a un Centro Pokémon, así que lo más sensato sería abandonar la guarida del Team Rocket. En esas condiciones no podía hacer frente ni siquiera los inútiles soldados rasos. En cuanto el chico llegó a las escaleras percibió un olor, un olor a limpio como a jabón o champú que le era muy conocido. Lyra había estado allí hacía poco y había dejado su estela de olor. ¿Debía seguirla? Estaba claro que no podía enfrentarse a ella en esas condiciones, y si algún miembro de la organización lo descubría, no tenía con qué defenderse. En esto iba pensando mientras inconscientemente subía las escaleras hacia el nivel superior donde efectivamente se encontraba la chica, y mientras su mente le ordenaba que se fuera, su cuerpo, sordo, se acercaba a ella igualmente.

Lyra sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Había llegado hasta ahí, ¿por qué dudar, entonces? Justo cuando por fin se decidió a entrar en aquel infame despacho, una voz, _aquella voz_, se materializó irónica tras ella:

- Mira dónde te encuentro esta vez, ¿tanto te gusta el Team Rocket? – Lyra abrió la boca para responder, pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó, cortándola –  
La verdad es que me da igual. Lo que quiero saber es quién era ese Domadragón de la capa. – Los ojos de Silver se entornaron en una mirada oscura–  
Mis pokémon no pudieron con él. No me importa que me ganara, podría vencerle si consiguiera pokémon más fuertes. Lo que me molestó fue lo que dijo, que no amo ni confío lo suficiente en mis Pokémon. – Antes de proseguir inhaló fuertemente–  
¡Cuando pienso que perdí contra un tipo que va soltando esas memeces, me subo por las paredes!

- Pero Silver… yo creo que tiene razón– Argumentó la chica ignorando por completo la provocación inicial de su rival. Aquello pareció enfurecer aún más al ya de por sí irascible chico. En el fondo Silver sabía que Lyra le diría algo parecido, al fin y al cabo, la personalidad de la chica era así, parecía amar a todo el mundo. Un sentimiento parecido a los celos se empezó a formar en el estómago del pelirrojo.

- ¡Bah! ¡No quiero perder más tiempo contigo! – Y con un digno ademán, dio media vuelta y procedió a ir de una vez por todas al Centro Pokémon. Lyra se encogió de hombros, ¿a qué había ido Silver ahí? Al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de retarla a un combate, y tampoco parecía querer irrumpir en el despacho del jefe. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, al fin y al cabo, estaba en territorio enemigo. Abrió la puerta. No era el jefe. "_Esto va a durar eternamente_", pensó amarga.

"¿_Soy estúpido o qué me pasa_?", iba pensando Silver de camino al Centro Pokémon, tomando especial cuidado de que ningún miembro del Team Rocket lo descubriera mientras abandonaba sigiloso el edificio. "¿_Para qué la he seguido? ¿para lloriquearle mi derrota? Ahora pensará que soy más inútil aún. Bien hecho campeón, tú sí que sabes_…" iba autoflagelándose el chico, "¿¡_y por qué diablos me importa lo que piense_!?".

Torre de Radio

_Punto de inflexión. Caída en picado._

La vio de lejos, ¿era ella? Sí. Definitivamente era ella. Su estúpido gorro gigante la delataba. ¿Qué hacía vestida de aquella forma? Las náuseas se apoderaron de él mientras se acercaba con una furia irracional hacia la joven.

La única forma que había encontrado Lyra de infiltrarse en la invadida Torre de Radio había sido esa, vestirse de soldado Rocket y hacerse pasar por una nueva incorporación en sus filas. Así, los soldados rasos la dejarían moverse por el edificio sin problemas y podría llegar hasta donde se encontraba el jefe sin ningún inconveniente. ¡Era un plan perfecto! Lyra, animada, había conseguido entrar en el edificio sin que nadie le pusiera ninguna pega, ahora sólo quedaba seguir avanzando. En ese momento la chica estaba intentando convencer al soldado que custodiaba las escaleras del nivel superior de que era nueva y de que por favor, la dejara pasar, que no tenía tiempo para perderlo con sus tonterías cuando se había dado la voz de alarma de que podría haber intrusos.

- ¡LYRA! – Aquella voz tan conocida para ella la sobresaltó. Maldición, era Silver, ¡seguro que iba a echar a perder todo su plan! – ¡LYRA! – Repitió el joven con insistencia – ¿Eres tú? – Con una mano volteó a la chica bruscamente hasta tenerla cara a cara. Parecía enfadada. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y vestida así… – Silver la miró de arriba a abajo con cara de asco. El soldado que guardaba las escaleras había sido testigo de toda la conversación, conversación que no había retenido en absoluto pues su mirada no abandonaba al pelirrojo en ningún momento. ¿Era él? Tenía que ser él. ¡Era él seguro!

- T-tú... tú… ¿Eres tú? – Silver y Lyra abandonaron momentáneamente su disputa para atender al soldado, el cual, visiblemente nervioso y transpirando señalaba acusador al chico – ¡Sí, eres tú! ¡USTED! ¡PERDÓNEME, SEÑOR! – Corrigió el soldado su insubordinación – El verdadero heredero… ¡tengo que dar aviso de esto! – Esto último lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que casi fue imperceptible para los jóvenes. Casi. Acto seguido se fue alarmado. Lyra quedó extrañada y pensativa. ¿El verdadero heredero? ¿señor? Miró a Silver, cuya mirada entornada seguía posada en la dirección hacia la que se había marchado el soldado. Menudo hombrecillo tan patético, pensaba el chico, no tenía la fortaleza suficiente como para hacerle frente y prácticamente había mojado los pantalones al verle. Así que sabían quién era… bueno, no era de extrañar. Aun y todo, ¿quién contrataría gente tan inútil para sus tropas? Su padre, por supuesto, apuntó amargo el chico. Devolvió su mirada a Lyra, no tenía caso perseguir a aquel soldado.

- ¿Crees que vistiéndote como ellos pareces fuerte? – Ver a la chica vestida con el uniforme Rocket le revolvía las tripas. Las dos cosas que más odiaba se habían fusionado en un paquete… miró a la chica de arriba a abajo antes de añadir un adjetivo a su pensamiento.

A Lyra no le gustaba la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Silver. Se sentía desnuda, expuesta, pero tampoco encontraba la fuerza como para replicarle. Una vez más, su mirada intensa y agresiva la había dejado paralizada. Él no tenía recato alguno, no se preocupaba lo más mínimo por ocultar la trayectoria de su mirada, que de las altas botas de cuero de la muchacha, se había posado en sus muslos blancos, los cuales quedaban completamente al aire debajo de aquella cortísima falda ceñida. Necesitaba tomar el sol. Quien fuera que había diseñado aquel uniforme Rocket femenino definitivamente había sido un hombre. La repulsión inicial que había sentido el pelirrojo estaba evolucionando en algo distinto. No sabía definir muy bien qué era. Seguía pareciéndole insultante que aquella chica vistiera con el uniforme de la organización que más odiaba, la organización que había destrozado su vida y le había privado de una familia y una vida normal, pero al mismo tiempo la ropa ceñida, reveladora, sus muslos níveos… un nudo enorme se formó en el estómago del chico, un nudo que subió hacia el pecho y lo dejó sin respiración. Entornó aún más los ojos. La temperatura de la sala en la que se encontraban subió unos cuantos grados, ¿o era él?.

- Silver… – comenzó muy despacio y con tono firme Lyra. En cuanto oyó su nombre, Silver subió la mirada y se encontró con la de la chica. Parecía confusa e incómoda. Como si alguien o algo lo controlara desde fuera, el pelirrojo asió fuertemente del brazo a la entrenadora y la arrastró unos pocos metros hasta un pasillo estrecho fuera del alcance visual de cualquiera que entrara a la Torre. Ella no encontró fuerzas para deshacerse de su captor, o a lo mejor no quería zafarse de él en absoluto.

- ¿Crees que vistiéndote como ellos pareces fuerte? – Acusó el chico una vez más. Era una provocación vacía, él sabía de sobra que no era la intención de la joven. Acercó su cuerpo al de ella, que reposaba contra la pared, y aproximándose hacia su oreja susurró – ¿O es que a lo mejor intentabas colarte? ¡Ja! La típica estrategia de los débiles – Lyra podía sentir el aliento del chico en su oído, caliente, húmedo. Su voz, que normalmente le parecía irritante, ahora se le antojaba lo más adictivo del mundo. La proximidad física con su rival también hacía que pudiera percibir su olor perfectamente, una mezcla de restos de desodorante masculino y sudor. Al parecer llevaba un par de días sin ducharse. Silver, por su parte, también podía sentir a la chica. Su olor a jabón y champú, su respiración nerviosa y entrecortada, la calidez que emanaba… algo en su interior hizo "clic". El chico, abrupto, se separó de Lyra y con una mirada de visible enfado añadió, elevando ligeramente el tono de su voz – ¡No deberías llevar esta ropa! – Y de un fuerte tirón, rasgó el uniforme de la chica revelando así el sujetador blanco de algodón que vestía por debajo. Había sido un impulso. Ambos se quedaron fríos. Ella, incrédula e inmóvil no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Él, por su parte, no entendía cómo se había dejado llevar de aquella forma. Aun y todo, no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo expuesto de su rival. A pesar de estar cubiertos, sus pechos se adivinaban pequeños pero proporcionales a su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, Silver volvió a acercar su cuerpo al de Lyra mientras con el reverso de su mano acariciaba levemente el abdomen descubierto de la chica y subía lentamente. Parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía. En cuanto la mano del chico hizo contacto con la piel de Lyra, la entrenadora despertó de su trance y cubriéndose como pudo con las manos, reprochó:

- ¡SILVER! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – El chico, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, retiró su mano del cuerpo de la chica como si quemara. No se disculpó. Dio media vuelta y antes de abandonar el edificio, añadió:

- Dejaré este asunto en tus manos. – Al fin y al cabo, después de que aquel soldado estúpido hubiera avisado de que se encontraba en el edificio estaba seguro de que irían en su busca. No podía permanecer ahí. – Tengo que vencer a ese domadragones… ¿cómo se llamaba? – pensó brevemente. No recordaba su nombre. "_Lance_", ayudó bajito la chica – ¡LANCE! ¡Eso es! Y después… será tu turno – Apuntó finalmente con tono amenazador, volteando la cabeza ligeramente. – Más vale que te prepares. – Y dicho aquello, se fue.

Lyra quedó allí, medio desnuda y completamente confundida. Colocó sus manos donde momentos antes habían reposado las de su rival. Aún notaba un ligero cosquilleo y una extraña calidez en su bajo vientre. "_Menos mal que tengo mi propia ropa en la bolsa_", pensó. Bueno, aquel soldado de guardia ya no estaba custodiando la entrada, así que quizás podría intentar colarse sin el disfraz. "_Estúpido Silver…_" murmuró sin mucha convicción. Prefería no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. No en ese momento, al menos, infiltrada en territorio enemigo.

Aquella noche Silver se masturbó furiosamente. Solo, en la oscuridad de una pequeña habitación del Centro Pokémon, el joven entrenador descargó todos sus sentimientos reprimidos con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Las imágenes de ese día se agolparon en su mente, desordenadas. Botas, muslos, pechos, el tacto suave de la piel de Lyra. Lyra. Lyra. Lyra. Lyra.

Esa misma noche Lyra no podía dormir en su pequeño habitáculo del Centro Pokémon. No dejaba de repasar mentalmente los acontecimientos de aquel día. Principalmente su encuentro con Silver. Se sentía tremendamente intranquila. Su mirada inquisidora, desnudándola. Esos ojos grises que en el fondo tanto le gustaban. Sus manos, acariciándola con una delicadeza que nunca hubiera esperado de su rival. Mientras la chica rememoraba aquella caricia, materializaba el recorrido con su propia mano. Inconscientemente, Lyra fue descendiendo por su cuerpo –algo que definitivamente no había hecho Silver– hasta comenzar una caricia mucho más íntima que la que su rival le había proporcionado. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza, se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión. El placer físico se contraponía a sus pensamientos, aún dominados por su moral. Sentía que estaba cayendo en un abismo, perdiendo la inocencia. Si hablara de esto con su madre probablemente le diría que era normal, que se trataba de los cambios normales de la adolescencia, que no se preocupara. Lyra, sin embargo, estaba segura de que no era normal pensar en cómo su agresivo rival la desnudaba en un lugar público mientras ella se acariciaba. Tampoco era normal que eso hubiera ocurrido de verdad.

Ella quería influir positivamente en él. De algún modo incomprensible, se sentía identificada con él y quería ayudarlo. Quería que la mirada del chico dejara de imprimir dolor y sufrimiento. No sabía cómo acertar, pues siempre que intentaba decirle algo, él se ofuscaba con su verborrea vacía y no le dejaba replicar. Era frustrante. En realidad, sentía que en lugar de influir ella en él, estaba ocurriendo todo lo contrario. Se veía arrastrada al oscuro abismo de su rival. Quizás desde allí podría acercarse a él. Lyra estaba casi segura de que ese interés tan obsesivo por su rival no era mera curiosidad o empatía. Había algo más.

Sus manos se detuvieron de inmediato. Ya no le apetecía tocarse.

Silver culminó. Menos mal que se había quitado la ropa. El placer físico pronto se desvaneció. Se sentía culpable. No estaba seguro de cual era exactamente el objeto de su sentimiento de culpabilidad, simplemente lo sentía. Se había portado fatal con su rival. Lo que había hecho ese día en la Torre de Radio estaba mal y él lo sabía, el problema era que simplemente, no se podía controlar. En el fondo quería influir en ella. No sabía cómo, simplemente quería ser tomado en cuenta; quizás ahí residiera su obsesión enfermiza por vencerla en combate. Necesitaba reconocimiento, y sobre todo el suyo. Necesitaba amor, el amor que no había recibido de niño. Las palabras de Lance volvieron a su mente, vagas "_…no amas a tus… eres un perdedor… perdedor…_". Quizás el domadragones no lo había dicho así, con esas palabras, pero era la idea que se había grabado en la mente del pelirrojo. Amor. En circunstancias normales desecharía por completo el pensamiento. ¡Tonterías!, pero allí, él solo, de noche, en silencio… nadie más podía entrar en su mente, así que se permitió aquellas consideraciones.

En el fondo quería llevarse bien con Lyra, simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Habían empezado con mal pie, y su orgullo no le permitía volver atrás y empezar de cero. No la odiaba a ella, odiaba lo que ella había hecho con él; había conseguido influir en su vida. Le había dado lo que él más quería, compañía y amor, pero él inexplicablemente se negaba a tomarlo. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Por eso no dejaba hablar a la muchacha cuando intentaba acercarse a él. La quería cerca pero no dejaba que se acercara.

Silver tocó su pecho condecorado con sus fluidos y elevó la mano manchada hasta que la tuvo al nivel de los ojos. "_Qué asco_", murmuró, y acto seguido se incorporó y se dirigió a la ducha por primera vez en tres días.

Ciudad Iris

_Reconocimiento. Avance._

En el momento en que Lya acercaba su mano al pomo de la puerta del Teatro, ésta se abrió fuertemente y de improviso sobresaltando a la chica sobremanera. Del interior del edificio salía un enfurecido Silver, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos inflamados de rabia. Parecía más enfadado que nunca y la repentina presencia de la chica no ayudó a calmar su genio.

Cerca de dos meses habían transcurrido desde aquel fatídico encuentro en Torre de Radio. Durante ese tiempo ninguno de los dos había podido olvidar lo que sintieron en aquella abrupta explosión hormonal. Era como un veneno que los iba consumiendo poco a poco. Lyra se sentía infectada por el pelirrojo, ocupaba sus noches pensando en él, en sus manos recorriendo su abdomen, en sus manos subiendo por su cuerpo, en sus manos _bajando_… eso último nunca había ocurrido, ¿no? Qué importaba. Imaginaba al chico contra ella, al igual que en aquella ocasión, hablándole al oído; solo que esta vez las palabras que salían de su boca eran mucho más íntimas. Sexuales. _Guarras_. Incluso en su imaginación, la chica podía sentir aún el calor húmedo del aliento de Silver en su oído. Según pasaban los días, las ensoñaciones de la muchacha iban evolucionando o derivando en otras más explícitas que incluso podían incluir ser atada por su rival. Lyra se sentía enferma. Sentía que el fuego de Silver la estaba quemando. Caía en un abismo.

Las noches de Silver, sin embargo, eran todo lo contrario. Masturbaciones mecánicas hasta que caía exhausto en la cama y su mente racional volvía a ponerse en funcionamiento. Era entonces cuando empezaba a pensar. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera vencerla? Definitivamente aquella chica tenía algo de lo que él carecía, no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de ello, lo que no lograba era descifrar de qué se trataba. ¿Sería aquello que le dijo Lance, que no amaba a sus pokémon? ¿Esa era la clave, el amor? El pensamiento lo desalentaba un poco. Estaba convencido de que él no era capaz de amar. Sus padres lo habían ignorado desde su alumbramiento, había nacido por un descuido, un _affaire_ entre el jefe y una de sus ejecutivas, y no suponía más que un obstáculo para todos. Nunca había tenido amigos, había vivido recluido en la base central del Team Rocket durante toda su infancia, rodeado de personas que se ocupaban de sus cuidados básicos y su educación a cambio de un sueldo. Sin vínculos. Sin sentimientos. Aquella chica, Lyra, era diferente. Trataba a sus pokémon con un esmero especial, algo que le salía de las entrañas, un vínculo casi mágico. Era buena persona. Era la primera persona que había hecho algo por él gratuitamente. Quizás en ella residiera la clave. Silver se sentía un poco más cerca de algo parecido a su propia redención. Se sentía ligeramente más libre.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Lyra quedó petrificada. No sabía cómo reaccionar frente a él dos meses después de aquel incidente tan _afortunado, _yse sentía ligeramente avergonzada. Silver, por el contrario, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, como lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquel teatro con las chicas Kimono, por ejemplo.

- ¡Cómo! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¿Cómo he podido perder contra unas chicas en Kimono? – Comenzó el pelirrojo airado y frustrado – Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil derrotarlas. Lo has visto, ¿verdad? – preguntó el chico dando por hecho que la respuesta sería positiva. Le avergonzaba haber sido derrotado delante de ella; más incluso que por ella. Lyra negó con la cabeza. –No te lo creas demasiado por haber vencido al Team Rocket – el joven pronunció el nombre con asco, casi vomitando las palabras – Estas chicas son extremadamente fuertes. – Tras un breve silencio, Silver concluyó lanzando una intensa mirada a su rival: – No pienso quedarme a verte ganar – y acto seguido se fue rozando a Lyra en el proceso. Esta vez no fue un empujón.

Lyra quedó de pie un instante con la mirada perdida en la dirección que había tomado el chico. Posó su mano donde su rival la había rozado. No sabía por qué, pero la pequeña rabieta del pelirrojo le había hecho sentir bien. Se sentía… ¿valorada? "_No pienso quedarme a verte ganar_", había dicho. Daba por hecho que Lyra ganaría. Reconocía la fuerza y habilidad de Lyra. La reconocía. Había sido un cumplido. A su manera, por supuesto, pero un cumplido al fin y al cabo. Lyra sonrió. Se sentía más fuerte aún, y cualquier sentimiento de vergüenza que pudiera experimentar al acercarse a él se desvaneció por completo.

Calle Victoria

_Gracias, Silver_.

Nervios. Ahogo. Miedo. Duda. Determinación. Seguridad. Confianza. Nervios. Ahogo. Miedo.

Un mar embravecido de sensaciones contradictorias corría por el cuerpo de Lyra, olas gigantes chocando unas con otras. Por fin veía la salida de la Calle Victoria. En cuanto la cruzara no habría vuelta atrás. Estaba en la Liga Pokémon, la prueba de fuego para conseguir el máximo reconocimiento entre los entrenadores, el título de Campeona. Respiró hondo.

- ¡ESPERA! – Tan hondo estaba respirando que casi se ahoga cuando escuchó la voz de su rival aproximándose a ella. Pronto la alcanzó. Parecía confiado, quizás demasiado, hacía mucho tiempo que Lyra no veía aquella expresión en el rostro del chico, probablemente desde que venciera al Anciano de Torre Bellsprout, casi al comienzo de su viaje. – ¿Vas a participar en la Liga Pokémon? No me hagas reír – añadió altivo el pelirrojo. La entrenadora intentó replicar en vano, pues el chico continuó – Ahora soy más fuerte que tú, porque ya no soy el mismo de antes.

Esta renovada confianza que sentía Silver no era algo casual. Después de su total ya absoluta derrota contra las chicas Kimono el chico había hecho un esfuerzo tremendo para sentarse tranquilamente y reflexionar en profundidad. Por mucho que planteara el problema desde distintas perspectivas, al final sólo una respuesta posible venía a su mente: el domador de dragones tenía razón. No amaba lo suficiente a sus pokémon. Por eso él perdía y Lyra ganaba, porque ella sí los amaba, ella sí era capaz de amar. Lejos de derrumbarse, sin embargo, el pelirrojo llegó a otra conclusión quizás, a su juicio, más terrorífica aún: él mismo sí era capaz de amar. Desde hacía ya un tiempo el chico sentía que se había relajado cuando estaba alrededor de la joven. Por supuesto que para cualquier persona ajena a él –lo que englobaba a prácticamente toda la humanidad– el cambio era absolutamente imperceptible, pero en su fuero interno Silver sabía que se estaba suavizando. Aquella muchacha había generado en él sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado, como la culpabilidad, el arrepentimiento y el miedo a hacer el ridículo. Bueno, quizás ese último lo llevara de serie, pero Lyra había conseguido intensificarlo sobremanera cuando se trataba de hacer el ridículo delante de ella. Lyra había penetrado en él, tanto en el sentido espiritual como en el sentido sexual de la palabra. Aquella chica lo había atrapado. Quizás, y sólo quizás, había comenzado a amarla. A su manera.

Ya tenía lo que le faltaba. Tras asumir esta terrorífica revelación podría derrotarla.

Pero no lo hizo. Lyra venció nuevamente. Tampoco era de extrañar, la muchacha había estado entrenando concienzudamente para afrontar el reto del Alto Mando y enfrentarse al Campeón, estaba más que preparada para afrontar aquel combate. Por primera vez en su vida, un nudo muy prieto se formó en la garganta de Silver, cada vez más intenso, que incluso le pinchaba como si de un cuchillo se tratase. Eran ganas de llorar. De rabia. De impotencia. De autocompasión. Consiguió contenerse a duras penas.

- He perdido… – Comenzó el chico con la voz quebrada – Hice todo lo que pude…

- Silver… – Lyra no sabía muy bien qué decir. No podía dejar así al chico, pero cualquier palabra de ánimo que saliera de su boca iba a ser interpretada por el otro como un intento por consolarlo nacido de la pena. Tampoco quería que su mirada reflejase lástima, así que manteniendo una expresión neutral, cogió de las manos al pelirrojo evitando hacer contacto visual. El chico se zafó del gesto con energía.

- ¡¿Es que acaso no era suficiente?! Lo que tú tienes y a mí me falta… ¿con asumirlo no era suficiente? ¡PUEDO HACERLO! – Lyra no entendía los caóticos procesos mentales de su rival, y sus palabras se le antojaban desvaríos inconexos.

- No entiendo de qué me estás hablando, Silver – Anunció derrotada Lyra. Quería llegar a él pero no lo conseguía. Parecía haber un abismo insalvable entre ellos y no encontraba el puente para cruzar al otro lado. El chico miró al suelo un instante, pensativo. Se había templado su humor de repente. Quizás ese era el problema, que no era suficiente con asumirlo. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en Lyra, midiéndola.

- Sigo queriendo ser el mejor entrenador. Descubriré por qué no puedo ganar y me haré más fuerte. – "_Por t_i", apuntó únicamente en su mente, – para que puedas mirarme y decir con orgullo: "Ese es mi rival". – Los ojos de Lyra se dilataron por la sorpresa. No esperaba escuchar algo así. – Hasta entonces, sigue entrenando. Y procura ganar contra el Campeón, o mi derrota será aún más humillante. – Añadió firme el chico.

- Lo haré – Contestó la muchacha decidida – puedes estar seguro. – y regaló una sonrisa dulce pero segura a su rival que lo desarmó por completo. – Gracias, Silver.

Lyra no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba agradeciendo al pelirrojo; probablemente su voto de confianza o la seguridad que en sí misma le daban las formas indirectas en las que el chico siempre admitía su fuerza. También le agradecía sus noches de soledad, aunque a veces se sintiera arrastrada a un abismo por ellas. Le agradecía la compañía que le había proporcionado, pues, aunque no viajaran juntos ni se vieran realmente a menudo, él siempre la acompañaba en su pensamiento. Le agradecía las nuevas sensaciones que aquel chico violento y maleducado había despertado en ella. Le agradecía tener un rival que la mantuviera siempre con los pies en la tierra. Se había enamorado de él.

Silver tampoco entendió las palabras de agradecimiento, pero no quiso indagar más. Se quedó con ellas como si de un valioso tesoro se tratase. Si aquella chica le estaba dando las gracias algo bueno habría hecho, aunque fuera inconscientemente. Quizás no estaba tan influenciado por su padre. Quizás no era tan malo. Quizás podría cambiar. Asintió con firmeza ante las palabras de Lyra, aceptándolas. La entrenadora asintió de vuelta.

Silver se fue. A entrenar. A encontrarse a sí mismo. A lo que fuera. Todo el mar de sentimientos contradictorios que había sentido Lyra al principio se había desvanecido tras el encuentro con Silver. Ahora se sentía tranquila. También sentía una fuerte presión por tener que hacerse con el campeonato por los dos, pero tranquila. _Gracias, Silver_.

Monte Moon

_Un reencuentro, un cambio._

- ¿Es ella? – Dos jóvenes entrenadoras cuchicheaban a las afueras de Ciudad Plateada, en la región de Kanto. Parecían principiantes.

- Tiene que ser ella, ¿es que no lees las noticias? – recriminaba una de ellas, una joven morena y algo rellenita de aspecto vital, a la otra. Su compañera, de pelo castaño claro y ligeramente más alta pareció ofenderse, aunque no dijo nada.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿qué estará haciendo aquí? – Preguntaba la castaña con curiosidad.

- Ni idea… pero es ella, no hay ninguna duda. Es la nueva Campeona de la región Johto.

Lyra caminaba animada por la Ruta 3. Se dirigía al Monte Moon, lugar donde según le habían comentado unos entrenadores de la zona, cada lunes los Clefairy realizaban una especie de danza ritual a la luz de la luna. ¡No podía perderse un espectáculo así!

Después de haberse enfrentado al anterior Campeón de la Liga, el domadragones Lance que tanto la había ayudado en la guarida del Team Rocket de Pueblo Caoba, la muchacha había logrado hacerse con el título de nueva Campeona. Lo había logrado. Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse satisfecha o realizada, la entrenadora notaba un enorme vacío. Lo había logrado, ¿y entonces qué? ¿qué iba a hacer a partir de entonces? ¿ahí terminaba la cosa, ahí terminaba todo? ¿tendría que permanecer ahí plantada el resto de sus días hasta que otro contrincante la venciera? ¿para eso luchaban los entrenadores? Esas y muchas otras incógnitas se agolparon en la mente de la joven, que ya no vivía con tanto entusiasmo su nuevo título. ¿Volvería a viajar algún día? ¿Volvería a encontrarse con Silver? Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba mostrarle que había vencido, que había derrotado a Lance por los dos. Recuperó ligeramente el ánimo cuando el domador de dragones le explicó que podía seguir haciendo su vida normal y que sólo debería compadecer en la Liga cuando algún contrincante digno la solicitara. La cuestión era, ¿qué iba a hacer a partir de entonces?

En cuanto Lyra posó un pie en la cueva, una horda ingente de Zubat salvajes se abalanzó sobre ella como leones ante carnaza fresca. "_Se me habían olvidado estas cosas_", pensó. A raíz del escándalo que había montado la muchacha, el único entrenador que también se hallaba en ese momento en la cueva se acercó a investigar qué ocurría.

- ¡Lyra! – Exclamó sorprendido el entrenador. Era Silver. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También has venido a Kanto?

- ¡Silver! – Respondió igual de sorprendida la joven – ¡Estás aquí! – Lyra se sentía increíblemente feliz de verlo. Silver reparó en la emoción de la chica, y algo se removió en su interior.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Insistió el pelirrojo. Él, al igual que la mayor parte de entrenadores a esas alturas, ya se había enterado de que aquella muchacha de apariencia inocente y frágil era en realidad una entrenadora experimentada increíblemente fuerte que había logrado hacerse con el campeonato de la región Johto. Lyra lo había conseguido. Ya no le parecía tan indigno perder contra ella, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de la Campeona. Y él era su rival. _Él_ y no otro.

- No podía esperar a que volvieras a Johto para retarme, así que he venido a buscarte yo – Bromeó en tono burlón la campeona guiñando un ojo a su rival, el cual gruñó ligeramente pensando, "_¿qué?_" – En realidad he venido a Kanto a seguir entrenando – Informó la chica aún con una tonta sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- Sí, los entrenadores de aquí son muy fuertes, me está sirviendo para fortalecer a mi equipo – Silver aparentó ignorar la ligera insinuación de la chica y se centró en el tema principal de la conversación, aunque en el fondo la actitud de Lyra lo estaba perturbando gravemente. El pelirrojo era plenamente consciente de que actualmente no podía vencer a su rival, al fin y al cabo se trataba de la Campeona de Johto, pero su naturaleza competitiva le estaba pidiendo a gritos que demostrara sus avances a la chica. Quería hacerse más digno de ella. A aquellas alturas cualquier objetivo inicial de venganza contra el Team Rocket o de aplastar a todo el que se cruzara en su camino se había esfumado por completo. El pelirrojo se había obsesionado tanto con su rival que su única meta se había convertido en vencerla. En demostrarle su fuerza. En ser más digno de ella. – Sé que eres fuerte, pero aún así te reto a un combate. – Lyra suspiró ante la firme determinación de Silver.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó la chica. Parecía decepcionada. No quería combatir contra él, quería seguir hablando, seguir conociéndolo, quizás salir de aquella cueva y volver a Ciudad Plateada para tomar algo con él, o incluso seguir explorando aquel lugar y contemplar juntos el espectáculo nocturno de los Clefairy. La chica sentía que lo único que buscaba su rival de ella era combatir y probarse a sí mismo. Se sentía desplazada. Ignorada. Aparentemente se le habían olvidado las palabras que el chico le dedicó en la Calle Victoria.

Silver había mejorado –_mucho_– notó la campeona, pero aun así ella seguía siendo más fuerte y aunque el combate estaba siendo bastante reñido, Lyra tenía una amplia ventaja. Mientras a Silver sólo le quedaba un pokémon activo, ella seguía teniendo tres en su equipo. Y el pokémon inicial del pelirrojo, supuestamente el más fuerte de todos, ya había caído. Ella iba a ganar y ambos los sabían. Lyra perdió el ligero interés que podía haber tenido en ese combate, sólo esperaba que terminara rápido.

- ¡Adelante…! – "_Golbat_", se adelantó mentalmente la chica. Conocía a la perfección el equipo de su rival, y el único pokémon activo que le quedaba era Golbat. – ¡…**CROBAT**!

Sentimientos diversos inundaron a Lyra el instante en que el pokémon salió de su pokéball y se materializó delante de ella, demostrándole que era cierto. Primeramente sorpresa. ¿¡_Crobat_!? ¡Silver había evolucionado a su Golbat! Pero pronto esa sorpresa se transformó en una inmensa alegría y satisfacción cuando la chica fue consciente de lo que aquello significaba. ¡Silver había evolucionado a su Golbat! ¡A Golbat! ¡Uno de los pocos pokémon que únicamente evolucionan por felicidad, cuando se sienten realmente unidos a sus entrenadores!

- ¡SILVER! ¡Tu Golbat ha evolucionado a Crobat! – Anunció una exaltadísima Lyra, desbordante de alegría, como si su propio entrenador no hubiera reparado en ello. Silver arqueó una ceja. Tampoco era como para ponerse así.

- Sí… como el resto de mi equipo, y nunca te has emocionado tanto. – Lyra sonrió ampliamente.

- Veo que has empezado a tratar mejor a tus pokémon, y eso me hace feliz. Golbat sólo evoluciona a Crobat si se siente unido a su entrenador. Ahora sí que puedes decir que no eres el mismo de antes. – Concedió la chica rememorando las palabras de Silver en Calle Victoria. – ¡Estoy tan feliz! Sabía que en el fondo eras una buena persona.

Silver miró a la chica intensamente. No sabía gestionar los cumplidos ni tampoco los sentimientos. Una vez más Lyra le había demostrado que confiaba en él. Toda clase de recuerdos pasaron fugaces por su mente: _la primera vez que la vio, su primer combate contra ella, su victoria contra el Anciano de Torre Bellsprout, su derrota contra Lance y posterior rabieta en la Guarida Rocket, el incidente de Torre de Radio, su derrota contra las chicas Kimono, el duro entrenamiento al que se sometió después, el incidente de Torre de Radio, una noche de solitario onanismo, su último encuentro en Calle Victoria, el incidente de Torre de Radio. _No se sentía con fuerzas para terminar el combate. No quería combatir. Combatirla. Retiró a Crobat.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? – preguntó confusa Lyra. ¡Justo cuando había recobrado la ilusión por ese combate!

- Ya has ganado el combate, ambos lo sabemos – Justificó el pelirrojo. – Seguiré entrenando. Aún no he conseguido la revancha contra ese domador de dragones. Ni contra las chicas Kimono. Soy fuerte, y te lo voy a demostrar. – Lyra sonrió cálidamente.

- Me lo acabas de demostrar, Silver.

- No es suficiente. Para estar realmente a tu altura tengo que vencer primero al domador de dragones. Si no soy capaz de vencer a un contrincante que has derrotado tú, no puedo considerarme tu rival. ¡Soy tu rival, maldita sea! – Exclamó finalmente elevando el volumen de su voz. Su habitual actitud frustrada afloró levemente.

- Nunca he considerado a nadie más – Argumentó despacio Lyra – pero si eso te va a hacer sentir mejor, adelante. Sé que lo lograrás, _porque eres mi rival_.

La campeona lo miraba con determinación. No sentía pena por él. No era buena con él por pena. Era buena. Silver se acercó a Lyra y elevó su mano izquierda para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de la chica, una mirada neutral en su rostro. La piel de Lyra era suave y cálida, parecía terciopelo. Las manos del pelirrojo eran ásperas, maltratadas por los meses de viaje y falta de cuidados, a la vez que frías. A la chica no le importó, aquel suave contacto se le antojó la sensación más deliciosa del mundo, una genuina delicadeza por parte de su agresivo rival.

La chica quería más, quería permanecer así el resto de su vida. Cerró los ojos y aceptó la caricia, devolviéndola con la mejilla. A Silver ese gesto le recordó un cachorro de gato. Cuando Lyra procedió a levantar sus manos para coger entre las suyas la de su rival, de forma total y completamente accidental, la chica rozó con moderada energía la entrepierna del pelirrojo. Un latigazo de placer recorrió violento el cuerpo del chico.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra. La mano de Silver permaneció inmóvil donde estaba, sus ojos abiertos como platos y un fuerte calor invadiéndolo sin piedad. Lyra abrió los ojos de repente, dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido pero sin hacer contacto visual con el chico. Silver retiró su mano del cuerpo de la chica como si quemara. En realidad el que quemaba era él.

- Q-qu-q-q… p-por… ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS HAS HECHO ESO? – Espetó enérgicamente el pelirrojo. El contacto le había gustado más de lo que nunca admitiría. Empezaba a ser consciente de que los humanos tenían sangre. La estaba notando.

- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡Ha sido sin querer, de verdad! ¡No pretendía hacer eso! – Se disculpaba precipitada la chica. Se sentía tremendamente avergonzada, aunque en lo más profundo de su mente se preguntaba si su rival lo habría disfrutado.

- Está bien, está bien… cálmate – Un incómodo silencio se formo entre ellos.

- Bueno… en realidad te he devuelto la caricia, no ibas a ser tú el único, ¿no? – bromeó nerviosa la chica intentando quitar hierro al asunto. A pesar de lo directo del comentario, ella era bastante tímida y su voz quebró ligeramente. A ojos de Lyra, Silver no debió encontrarlo muy divertido, pues frunció el ceño molesto. En realidad el pelirrojo se estaba concentrando en no dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía repetir el incidente de Torre de Radio, y la inocente insinuación de la chica no había ayudado en absoluto.

- Lyra – Comenzó serio el chico – Vuelvo a Johto. Voy a entrenarme en la Guarida Dragón, y cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte me enfrentaré al domador de dragones.

Silver se fue airoso. Había perdido el combate, pero se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Aunque de forma accidental, había sorprendido a Lyra positivamente con su Crobat. Ella le había hecho sentir bien con sus comentarios –y sus caricias– y lo más importante de todo, había conseguido contenerse y respetarla. "_Sabía que en el fondo eras una buena persona_", las palabras de Lyra resonaron en su mente. ¿Lo sería realmente?

Guarida Dragón

_Unión. Un nuevo comienzo._

Estaba de mal humor. De muy mal humor. Había ido a entrenar a la Guarida Dragón expresamente para que el anciano del templo le diera algunas pautas de cómo ser mejor entrenador, algún secreto, ¡algo!; pero no sólo no consiguió sacar nada positivo de aquel hombre, sino que además tuvo que aguantar la ya habitual charla para él sobre que los pokémon no eran herramientas de combate sino amigos y que él no quería a los suyos lo suficiente. ¿Cómo que no? ¡Tenía un Crobat, maldita sea! ¿Cómo iba a vencer al domador de dragones si no pasaba la dichosa prueba del anciano? Aquella prueba constaba de una serie de preguntas, aparentemente sencillas e inocuas, sobre la relación con los pokémon y otros entrenadores. ¿Cómo era posible que no la hubiera pasado? ¡Era el rival de la Campeona! ¡DE LA CAMPEONA! La sangre le hervía cada vez más.

Al tiempo que pensaba esto, Silver oyó unos pasos que se aproximaban a él a las afueras del templo, aún dentro de la Guarida. Era Lyra. Lejos de sentirse feliz o acompañado, su frustración creció más al verla. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Es que no lo podía dejar entrenar tranquilo?

- ¡Hola! – Comenzó alegre la chica con una sonrisa. – Sabía que estar-

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿has venido a molestar mientras entreno? – La cortó bruscamente el chico. Lo cierto es que Lyra no se sorprendió demasiado, al fin y al cabo, el ceño fruncido de su rival y su fiera mirada delataban su terrible estado de ánimo. "_Le van a salir arrugas prematuras_", pensó la chica.

- Exacto, para que no puedas alcanzarme y quitarme el puesto – ironizó la entrenadora poniendo los ojos en blanco. A veces el pelirrojo podía ser verdaderamente idiota. Silver, que aunque fácilmente alterable de tonto no tenía un pelo, captó el sarcasmo.

- Bah. – El chico desechó el pequeño enfrentamiento verbal que él mismo había iniciado y prosiguió – He venido expresamente para aprender el secreto de cómo ser mejor entrenador, pero ese _viejo_ no quiere enseñarme nada. – espetó con desprecio el pelirrojo. Lyra recordó nítidamente la facilidad con la que ella sí pasó la prueba del anciano a la primera, pero no dijo nada al respecto para no airar aún más al chico. – y por eso estoy entrenado aquí con mis pokémon… ¡! ¡¿EH?! – La mirada de Silver traspasó a Lyra y se fijó en dos figuras que se acercaban a lo lejos. No podía ser. No en ese momento. Aún no estaba preparado. No, no, no, no… la preocupación se hizo claramente patente en el rostro del chico, por lo que la propia campeona se giró para comprobar ella misma lo que ocurría. Se acercaba alguien. Era Lance, el domador de dragones ante el que tan miserablemente había perdido Silver y antiguo Campeón acompañado por Débora, la también experta en dragones líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Endrino.

En cuanto las dos figuras alcanzaron a la pareja de rivales, Lance, amigable, se dirigió directamente hacia la chica:

- ¡Lyra! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos! ¿Cómo va el trabajo de campeo-

- ¡EH, TÚ! – Interrumpió abrupto Silver. – ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Lyra giró la cabeza para mirar a su rival, preocupada. Sus ojos denotaban frustración y necesidad de revancha, pero también cierta inseguridad. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Además se sentía plenamente ignorado, como si aquel hombre no recordara quién era él cuando él se había centrado tantísimo en poder vencerlo. – Esta vez pienso darte una lección, ¡prepárate para luchar! – La campeona acercó ligeramente sus manos hacia el pelirrojo sin llegar a hacer contacto físico en un imperceptible gesto para que se calmara. Volvió su mirada a Lance. No parecía ofendido.

- No hay por qué enfadarse – comenzó despreocupado el domador de dragones – Aquella vez estaba muy ocupado y fui un poco brusco contigo, pero me encantaría combatir contra ti. – Silver no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Pero qué se creía ese hombre? ¿que después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, lo mal que lo había tratado, podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con esa facilidad? ¿es que acaso sus sentimientos no contaban? En cuanto el pelirrojo fue a replicar, la imagen de Lyra acaparó su mente. Las palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca. La miró. Era lo mismo que él había hecho con ella. La había tratado fatal y ahora pretendía empezar de cero. Sintió náuseas. – ¡Ya sé! – prosiguió Lance – ¿Qué os parece si hacemos un combate de dos contra dos? – Silver frunció el ceño.

- ¡Bah! Claro... ¿cómo ibas a vencerme tú solo? – Aquella idea no le gustó demasiado el pelirrojo, el cual sólo quería vencer a ese hombre y demostrar a Lyra que estaba a su altura.

- No digas eso – replicó el ex campeón – un combate de dos contra dos puede ser de lo más interesante. ¡Venga Lyra, tú conmigo! – sugirió Lance con una estúpida sonrisa. Una oleada de calor eléctrico corrió implacable por el cuerpo de Silver. Aquel domador de dragones había conseguido enfadarlo aún más. ¿ÉL con Lyra? ¿ÉL? ¿Quién era él? Entornó los ojos, amenazador.

- ¡Vale! ¿Entonces tú estarás en mi equipo? – Intervino Débora, que hasta el momento se había limitado a observar el intercambio de opiniones entre su primo y el chico de ojos grises. Sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla, Silver respondió:

- ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! ¡Ni en sueños formaría equipo con alguien con esas pintas! – La excusa de Silver extrañó tremendamente a Lyra, la cual se giró a mirarlo elevando una de sus cejas. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a su rival la ropa que llevaran los entrenadores? Débora, por su parte, se sintió profundamente ofendida. ¡Su estilo era impecable! ¡La envidia del resto de líderes de gimnasio! Sabía que algunas la criticaban a sus espaldas, ¡pero era porque sentían envidia! Envidia de sus ajustados monos y sus botas altas. Ninguna se atrevía a vestir así, ¡ella era tendencia! ¡estilo sexy y agresivo!

Sin previo aviso, Silver asió fuertemente el brazo de su rival y acercándola hacia sí, gritó:

- ¡Lyra! ¡Tú vienes conmigo! – La chica, aún un poco desubicada por la sacudida de su rival, elevó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos – ¡Juntos daremos una lección a Lance! – Ante ese último apunte, Lyra sonrió. Tan pronto como fue liberada del prieto agarre de su rival, la campeona se irguió con una sonrisa confiada. Se sentía feliz. ¡Silver la había escogido para luchar a su lado!

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos allá! – Animó la campeona. Silver aún no estaba seguro de qué era lo que había pasado por su mente en ese momento. Había perdido la oportunidad perfecta de vencer de un plumazo a sus dos grandes rivales, el domadragones y aquella chica, y sin embargo, la idea de que aquel tipo formara equipo con ella le había revuelto las tripas. Estaba celoso. Celoso de la aparente camaradería que Lyra y ese hombre compartían, celoso de su fuerza y habilidad en combate, celoso de que la chica lo consideraría un rival mucho más digno que a él mismo. Lyra era su rival. SU rival. No la de ese hombre.

- Vamos Lance, ¡vamos a darle su merecido a ese niñato! – Gritó una aún enfurecida Débora.

Comenzó el combate. La habilidad de Lyra era impresionante y Lance no se quedaba atrás. Aunque se trataba de un combate dos contra dos en realidad la sensación que daba era de estar observando dos combates individuales. Lyra contra Lance y Silver contra Débora. Silver cada vez se frustraba más con aquel combate, ¡él quería vencer al domador de dragones, maldita sea! ¡no estaba demostrando nada! Aun y todo, el chico se concentró todo lo que pudo en su combate contra la líder de gimnasio, y pronto los tres pokémon de la mujer fueron eliminados. Ahora podía centrarse en luchar junto a Lyra para vencer a los tres pokémon de Lance. O, mejor dicho, al Dragonite de Lance, pues el resto de sus pokémon ya habían sido eliminados por Lyra. La situación era la siguiente: al equipo de Lance y Débora sólo les quedaba activo el Dragonite del hombre, mientras que a Lyra y Silver les quedaban activos Feraligatr y Meganium.

Todo pareció ocurrir en un segundo. Lyra no lo había previsto. En cuanto la chica vio aquel Trueno dirigirse a su Feraligatr supo que todo estaba perdido.

- ¡FEEEEEEEEEER! – Gritó apurada la campeona. Aquel alarido, sin embargo, no le permitió escuchar la voz grave de su rival ordenando a su pokémon:

- ¡Meganium, protege al Feraligatr!

En ese instante, el Meganium de Silver empujó bruscamente con el morro al Feraligatr de Lyra, ocupando su lugar y recibiendo de lleno del Trueno de Dragonite. Los ataques eléctricos no eran especialmente efectivos contra los pokémon planta, y al provenir de un pokémon dragón, la potencia del ataque tampoco debía ser demasiado fuerte. No obstante, el nivel del Dragonite y su habilidad en combate eran tales que Meganium resultó más herido de lo que Silver había calculado. Aún en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Lyra consideró que el sacrificio de Meganium no podía ser en vano, por lo que sobreponiéndose como pudo, aprovechó rápida de reflejos que Dragonite aún estaba atacando para que Feraligatr le lanzara un Rayo Hielo a corta distancia que lo eliminara por completo.

Funcionó. Dragonite y Meganium fueron eliminados al mismo tiempo y el único pokémon que permaneció en pie fue Feraligatr. El equipo de Lyra y Silver había ganado.

- ¿Qué dices, Débora? ¿Has visto eso? – Lance parecía haberse emocionado sobremanera con el combate. Acto seguido se dirigió a los vencedores – Los dos formáis una combinación excelente. Está bien tratar de seguir tu propio camino para ser el mejor – ahora se dirigía exclusivamente a Silver – pero la emoción de los combates pokémon no consiste solamente en eso. Bueno, supongo que a estas alturas no hace falta que os lo explique para que lo entendáis, ¿verdad? Bueno, Lyra, ¡hasta la próxima!

- Bueno, yo también me voy. Gracias por el buen rato, Lyra. – Se despidió la líder de gimnasio. – Y a ti también, supongo, aunque seas tan borde. – concluyó lanzando una mirada poco amigable al chico que la había agraviado.

En cuanto se fueron, Lyra y Silver aún necesitaron cierto tiempo para recuperarse. La campeona seguía jadeando, ligeramente agachada con las manos posadas en las rodillas. Había sido un combate agotador y lleno de emociones. Silver se apoyó en la barandilla que delimitaba el templo de las aguas huracanadas y cerró los ojos. En cuanto la muchacha recobró el aliento y consiguió erguirse, una violenta sensación de emoción la inundó. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Un impulso irrefrenable hizo que la chica prácticamente se abalanzara sobre su rival, abrazándolo con una fuerza ahogadora.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! – Comenzó hiperactiva – ¡lo hemos conseguido, Silver, y ha sido gracias a ti! – Al escuchar esas palabras, algo en el interior del pelirrojo pareció removerse. Era cierto. Habían vencido gracias a él. Algo parecido al orgullo inundó al chico. – si no llega a ser por ti, ¡no sé qué habría sido de mi pobre Fer!

- Es que en el fondo eres una inútil – Bromeó el chico con una leve sonrisa. Aunque no llegó a abrazarla de vuelta, posó una de sus manos sobre la espalda de su rival, suavemente.

Se sentía realizado. Esta experiencia había sido incluso mejor que vencer él solo a Lance delante de ella. La había salvado. Se había sacrificado, sí, pero para salvarla a ella. Y ahora se lo estaba agradeciendo abrazándose fuertemente a él. De repente se dio cuenta de algo mientras una oleada de calor inundaba su cuerpo y se elevaba hasta sus mejillas. Podía sentir nítidamente los pechos de la chica contra su cuerpo. Inconscientemente fue deslizando su mano por la espalda de la entrenadora, más abajo, hasta llegar a su trasero. El peto vaquero de la chica no era ni muy grueso ni muy fino, por lo que más o menos podía sentir las curvas de su cuerpo con bastante claridad. En cuanto la mano del pelirrojo se asentó firme en una de las nalgas de Lyra, ella dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa rozando su cuerpo con el de su rival en el proceso. Elevó su cara hasta que la tuvo a escasos centímetros de la del chico, sus alientos, húmedos y calientes, entremezclándose:

- Lyra… – comenzó bajito Silver con voz grave – esto ha sido una situación especial… pero no ha cambiado nada. – su mirada era intensa, hasta el punto de tener a la chica hipnotizada. – No pienso rendirme hasta que te derrote.

- Claaaaaro, claro, te deseo mucha suerte – replicó Lyra descreída. Era mentira y ambos lo sabían. Silver se había obsesionado hasta un punto insano con vencerla cuando en realidad, como mejor funcionaba era luchando a su lado. Aquella chica sacaba lo mejor de él. Quizás la profunda convicción de la chica de que su rival en el fondo era una buena persona había conseguido convertirlo en una realmente.

- Voy a fortalecer a mi equipo, y también… – realizó una pausa dramática – voy a fortalecer mi espíritu. – Aún en un férreo abrazo la chica sonrió.

_Unión. Un nuevo comienzo_.

**FIN.**

Notas de la autora:

¡Terminé! Esta historia ha supuesto un auténtico reto para mí, me ha costado muchísimo tiempo y trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo creo que ha sido un tiempo bien invertido. Me he reencontrado con mi propio estilo de escritura, con el que más cómoda me encuentro (aunque cultive otros) y creo que, cuando una escribe a gusto, luego se nota en el resultado final. He quedado altamente satisfecha con este trabajo, espero que os haya gustado.

También me gustaría hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

- El nombre de Silver: Aunque se le conoce popularmente como Silver (y de hecho su contrapartida en el manga también se llama así), lo cierto es que es el único rival que no tiene un nombre oficial. He querido hacer un guiño a los juegos, así que al principio de la historia, cuando aún no lo conocemos, he puesto los famosos signos de interrogación. El nombre de "Kamon" es otro por el que se le conoce (es una de las opciones para nombrar al protagonista en la edición plata), y de ahí que lo escogiera como nombre que aparece en su tarjeta de entrenador; pero, como no podía ser de otro modo, este chico se tenía que llamar Silver, que en mi historia, es el nombre que le pone Lyra (o sea, el que le ponemos nosotros en los juegos cuando nos pregunta el policía).

- "Otros encuentros menores": Bien, estos tres encuentros (Pueblo Azalea, Torre Quemada y Ciudad Olivo) me resultaban poco relevantes en la evolución de la relación entre Silver y Lyra, y por eso pensé que redactarlos como el resto convertirían la historia en algo demasiado largo, denso y repetitivo. En lugar de eliminarlos, decidí "pasar por encima" de ellos rápidamente para así centrarme en los momentos más importantes de su relación.

- Crobat: Sé lo que me vais a decir, que Crobat no aparece en el Monte Moon sino que evoluciona en la Liga Pokémon. Lo sé. Si he adelantado un poco la evolución de Golbat a Crobat ha sido para darle dinamismo a la historia. Espero haberlo conseguido.

- Me he saltado el encuentro en el subterráneo de Trigal. Lo cierto es que quería que la historia fuera lo más cercana posible a los juegos, pero después del "incidente" en Torre de Radio me parecía que sería muy precipitado que se encontraran al día siguiente en el subterráneo de Trigal para combatir. Así que he eliminado ese momento.

- Por último, me gustaría aclarar una cosa. Débora es mi líder de gimnasio favorita y me ha dolido en el alma tener que insultarla… ¡pero es que Silver lo hace! ¡Muy mal, Silver!

Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo mi historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. Y ya sabéis, los comentarios casi no cuestan tiempo y a los autores nos animan a seguir escribiendo : ) ¡Un saludo!


End file.
